


Firsts to Forever

by Zenith_is_Alone



Series: More Than a Fireteam [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_is_Alone/pseuds/Zenith_is_Alone
Summary: In a relationship, one experiences a number of firsts. Here follows the adventures of my OCs Zenith and Gideon as they get together.





	Firsts to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> These two love birds are cute. These were actually written a very long time ago! So it's not up to par with what I usually write, but I felt it should be posted nonetheless. For chronological reasons!

First Meeting:

Zenith sighed in exasperation as his gun clicked. He was out of ammunition. There was a few cartridges on the ground…But there was also one of the largest hordes he’d ever seen between them. He’d run if he could, but he was surrounded. 

The titan hated the fact that he’d have to start over for the third time, but he resigned himself with his fate. 

“This will not be fun.” He mumbled. 

However, before his fate could be sealed, he heard an familiar sound as electricity coursed through the air. A blade dancer! 

Zenith stood quickly to watch as the large horde was decimated by the hunter. The skill of the hunter amazed him. Quick movements, precise stabs, and strategy oozed from the hunter in waves. 

And so when the massacre was over, Zenith stood and bowed to the Bladedancer. “Thank you so much for your help! I would have had to start over again if you had not come along." 

The hunter just nodded. "Don’t mention it.”

Zenith was surprised when the guardian just walked away.  
“Is that all?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

The hunter stilled and turned so smoothly that Zenith didn’t even see his feet move. 

“‘All?’ What do you mean? What else do you want?" 

Zenith faltered in his step at the cold tone. "I simply… Thought you would…" 

Even with the hood on Zenith could tell the guardian was getting impatient. 

"Forget it. It was not important. Thank you again." 

Zenith turned with far less grace and hustled out of the area. He tried in vain to forget the exciting hunter but his mind wouldn’t let him.   
~~~~

First Mission Together:

Zenith was never one to drink. He hated the clouded feeling of his thoughts and it was generally a bad experience for anyone near him. However, he wasn’t opposed to watching a few acquaintances enjoy their drinks while he has something tamer.

It was on such a night when he sees the mysterious hunter again.

He had just come from a simple mission with a friend and they were enjoying their time away from the battlefields. Said friend was happily drinking to their hearts content, but Zenith was content with water.

Suddenly, a new customer walked in. That in itself was not uncommon, but it was the specific person that came in.

Zenith hadn’t realized it at first, but when the newcomer spoke, he recognized it immediately.

“A shot of the strongest thing you have.” The hunter drawled out.

The titan’s glass froze inches from his face as he glanced at the hunter. It was the hunter from before! His friend seemed to notice something was wrong as he had stopped talking.

“Zenith? What’s up? What’s gotten into you?” A human hunter by the name of Aiona asked.

She was such a nice woman and always seemed to know when anything was wrong with any of her friend. Zenith suspected some secret radar.

“O-Oh. It’s nothing. I was just thinking.”

“Abooooout?” She teased.

A light blush turned the striker’s face a darker shade of blue. “N-Nothing.” His eyes betrayed him as he glanced over just in time to see the hunter throw back the shot as if it were nothing.

Aiona’s eyes followed his and gasped. “Is that THE hunter? The mysterious rude one?!”

Zenith blushed once more. “No! Wait what are you-“

“Hey! Hunter at the bar! I need to talk to you.” Aiona called out despite Zenith’s obvious protests.

Said hunter turned with a growl and stalked over to their booth. “What. Do. You. Want! I am not in the mood right now!”

Zenith shuddered at the seething tone and ducked his head. Aiona, of course, wasn’t fazed at all.

“Sit down and I’ll get you a drink. I wanna have a chat.”

The hunter considered the proposition for a few seconds before slumping down in the end seat as Aiona ordered two more shots.

“So, what’s got you down in the dumps?” She asked.

The bladedancer eyed her suspiciously. “Why do you care?”

“Just curious.”

“I don’t even know you.”

Aiona smiled brightly. “I'm Aiona. This here is Zenith.”

The hunter sighed. “Gideon. My name is Gideon.”

“Well hello their, Gideon! Nice to meet you! Now, what’s got you down?”

Gideon began telling his tale reluctantly. Apparently, he was doing a SIVA strike alone and he couldn’t quite make it.

Zenith watched as the hunter grumbled about his bad luck. His grey eyes sparking with fury as if he was still going through it. His brown hair was still in slight disarray as if he had run his fingers through it in exasperation. In short, Gideon was beautiful. The awoken blushed brightly at his inappropriate thought.

As if the hunter could hear his thoughts, he turned to him and quirked an eyebrow. “And what’s up with you? Cat got your tongue?”

Aiona chuckled. “Zenith is just shy around new people.”

“I am not shy! I just don’t have anything to say.” Zenith said indignantly.

“Wait…I know you!” The hunter realized. “You’re that titan that got himself surrounded by fallen!”

Aiona’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “So you do remember him! Poor Zenith thought you wouldn’t give him the time of day!”

“I-I never said that! Do not lie to him like that!”

“Oh come on! You walked in like a kicked puppy after that mission!”

Zenith huffed and stood up. “I did not! I do not have to sit here and be humiliated! Goodbye, Aiona.”

Zenith stalked out moodily and ignored the warlock calling after him.

 

That night, Zenith laid in bed and brooded. He knew Zianna didn’t mean anything by her teasing, but Zenith couldn’t forget the amusement in Gideon’s eyes.

“He probably thinks me a fool now.” He groaned.

He was startled out of his musings by a knock at the door.

“I do not want to speak to you, Aiona!”

“It’s not Aiona.” Came a rough voice.

Zenith gasped as he shot out of bed. Gideon was at the door! Gideon was at HIS door!

“Listen, I need to talk to you and I’d rather not have this conversation through a door.”

This jarred the man out of his thoughts and he forced himself not to run to the door. When he opened it, he saw the hunter from earlier as he had guessed.

“Come in.” Zenith said as he stepped aside.

Gideon stepped into his room and glanced around.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Zenith asked as he motioned to a chair across from the one he plopped into.

“Well, I need your help.” Gideon sighed as he followed suit.

Zenith laughed before he could stop himself. “You want MY help?”

Gideon nodded. “I’ve talked to Aiona and she said you are a great partner in strikes. I can’t do it by myself. So, will you help me with the strike tomorrow?”

Zenith considered the offer. He could prove to Gideon that he wasn’t completely useless and he could also get to know the hunter!

“Okay. I will help you.”

Gideon smiled slightly. “Thank you. I’ll…meet you in the hanger tomorrow morning?”

Zenith nodded in agreement.

The titan couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he shook hands with Gideon and showed him the door.  
~~~~

First Kiss:

The mission was a complete success. The pair of guardians was actually surprised with how well they worked together. It was a peaceful harmony as they completed their mission.

As they arrived back at the tower Gideon offered to take Zenith to the spicy ramen shop. Zenith agreed immediately and so began their post-mission ritual. 

They continued doing mission after mission together without even asking! It was crazy how they didn’t even have to say anything, the other just understood.

However, it didn’t mean they were unstoppable. There were still times where they both fail a mission. So, they would ask Aiona to help the next day.

And thus brings them to the present. It was after a particularly hard mission and Gideon was taking Zenith to get spicy ramen as always. They sat at a table near the balcony and contented themselves with watching the sun set in the distance. One would occasionally say something which sparked a small conversation, but they were mostly happy to sit in there in silence.

It was great. Peaceful. Bliss.

“You know what I thought when I first saw you?” Gideon asked suddenly.

Zenith finished chewing before answering. “You were probably thinking how much of an idiot I was to let myself be cornered like that.”

Gideon shook his head with a smile. “No. I was thinking that you were so different from the other guardians I’ve met.”

“How so?”

“Gideon scooted his chair closer. “Anyone else would have been angry that I saved them. They would have yelled that they could have done it on their own. But…You didn’t. You thanked me. That confused me so much. I’m sorry how I acted back then. I was…Well, I was a prude.”

Zenith’s eyes softened. “Do not apologize. I understand. I was reckless.”

“No. You were- are perfect. You stop me from killing anything that isn’t attacking, you run head first into action, and you work so hard, you revive me even though it puts you at risk, you smile at my stupid jokes.”

Gideon moves closer and closer as he lists more and more things. Their knees are touching.

“You are not as bad as you think you are either. You listen when I ask you not to kill without need, you do not criticize my method of attacking, you do not laugh at me when I ride my sparrow off the edge of a cliff, and you listen when I speak and you-mmm!”

Zenith was cut off as a pair of warm lips press against his own. He froze at the suddenness of it. It wasn’t anything dirty or sexy. In fact, it was innocent. The titan felt every happy feeling pouring off the hunter into the kiss and did his best to recuperate. He had never kissed anyone before, but he loved how it felt to kiss Gideon.

He melted when Gideon’s right hand cupped his jaw while the other locked their fingers together.

All too soon they pulled apart but Zenith smiled shyly. “I-I…That was…”

“Amazing.” They mumbled together.

“Well that was sickeningly sweet, but some people are trying to eat here.” A female voice said loudly.

The pair jerked apart to see Aiona smirking at them.

Zenith ducked his head with a blush as Gideon cleared his throat. “How long have you been standing there?”

Aiona dragged a chair from another table up. “Just long enough to see you two sucking faces like pre-teens.”

“W-we were NOT ‘sucking faces’!” Zenith grumbled.

“Mmhmm, yeah. Sure.” Aiona nodded sarcastically.

Gideon growled. “Haven’t you heard three is a crowd?”

Aiona just smiled and nodded.

As much as Gideon hated having their moment ruined, he knew Zenith wouldn’t like it if he made Aiona leave. So, he let her stay. He compromised by scooting his chair closer to Zenith and laying his arm on the back of said titan’s chair.

The trio spoke of many things before Zenith yawned causing the other two to follow.

“I think we should go to bed.” Aiona sighed.

Zenith nodded as he stood and stretched. “I shall meet you all in the hanger tomorrow…afternoon.”

The other two nodded and did the same as they all took off to their rooms.

Gideon walked Zenith to his door with their hands clasped together.

“Zenith…is it okay if I kiss you again?” He asked bluntly.

Said titan blushed but nodded.

This kiss was just as sweet and innocent as the last, but Zenith loved it even more. He didn’t release Gideon’s hand as his other rested on his shoulder.

They pulled away all too soon, but Zenith smiled brightly. “Good night!”

“Goodnight, Zee.” Gideon chuckled as he reluctantly let go of Zenith’s hand and turned to walk down the hall.

Zenith waited until he was in his room before laughing happily. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my blog on Tumblr if you want! @Zenith-is-alone!


End file.
